villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/Pure Evil Removal: Adam Taurus
Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867644 Adam Taurus was one of RWBY's deadliest villains. He was a rabid animal and a psychopath, and honestly I was with everybody else in that he deserved to be in the 'Pure Evil' category. But with everything that's been revealed since his Character Short. I feel as if we should at least question that: In his Character Short. It's revealed that Adam was shown to originally be a righteous warrior who was honestly fighting to make life better for the Faunus, when he accidentally killed a racist that was about to attack Ghira, he did show remorse over the act when Ghira said it wasn't necessary, and expressed shock when his comrades hailed him as a hero. Sometime later after this. When Adam called Blake unintentionally called a coward and it upset her. You could see that he felt guilty over it. And then he revealed that he was honestly scared that she lost faith in him. Showing that he honestly loved/cared about her at the time. In the Volume 3 Chapter 7 episode. Adam originally didn't want to pursue Blake, unlike his lieutenant who was clearly eager to do it. The only reason they fought 3 episodes later was because she ran into him by accident and he didn't want to waste a golden opportunity. And it wasn't domestic abuse when they fought, they were two enemies on opposing sides. Speaking of this episode. When Cinder tries to convince him to aid her plans, he shows concern for his men when he realises whatever she was planning would cost many lives of his comrades. It's only because she returns and threatens him with death that he agrees. After he sliced the Blake clone. He just let Blake and Yang escape, even though he'd critically wounded them and he could have easily finished the job. And it's not like he wanted them to suffer, because he didn't hesitate to kill her when he was dealing with the clone. In Volume 5, Blake's speech and disarmament of his bombs caused him to have a breakdown because she'd just humiliated him in front of all his soldiers. Plus, when Adam taunts her, it's to try and make her give up or make it easier to win. In "Argus Unlimited", When Blake catches Adam staring at her from the other side of the train (confirmed not a hallucination) he not only didn't attack her while she was unaware of his presence but he just... Fled, instead of taking advantage of her shock at seeing him. In "Stealing from the Elderly", when Blake tells Adam to let go of the past. It's clear he's more hurt than angry when he mistakes her words as that she just threw all their memories together away. But it's "The Lady in the Shoe" that seals it. When Adam takes his blindfold off. He reveals that at some point before he met Blake, he was branded like cattle with a Schnee Dust Company brand. Blake confirms in Volume 1 that the SDC treats it's Faunus labour force like slaves and here you can clearly see she wasn't lying. Then Adam reveals the reason why he's so obsessed with making Blake pay was because while Humanity left it's scars, she left him alone. Which hints to the fact that he was lonely/no one cared about him before he met her. And that he feels as if she threw him away like garbage. And he wants her to feel same feeling. Then when Yang tells him that this was his last chance to leave peacefully, he briefly considers it. It's only because he notices her arm shaking like mad that he regains his confidence and believes she's just trying to scare him away. Even in his final moments he shows a bit of restraint. After Blake and Yang stab him, he doesn't try to attack or mock them in one final act of defiance, he just walks to the cliff and accepts his death. Adam had to die, nobodies disputing that. same with the fact that he was a psychopath and a monster and I agree that he threw any chance of redemption away. But with all this it's hard to to see that he's a former hero who fell from grace once he got a taste of power. And his obsession for revenge was because in his eyes, the one person who cared about him threw him away like garbage. I hope to see what you have to say about having Adam removed from Pure Evil. Thank You! Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Removal Proposals Category:Finished Removals